Will Siekert
William Siekert, better known as Will, is a character in Magical Girl Policy. A student at SAU, Will is hired by Kunapipi onto the Hush Corps, an obfuscating group that works to protect the secrets of the Spirit Guard. He uses his hacking and other technological skills to forge or doctor evidence and documentation related to the team. He typically works alongside his brother Nick, with the two collectively referred to as the Twins. Physical appearance Will is relatively tall, but often hunches over. He keeps his green emerelde hair in a messy ponytail and has scruffy facial hair. He has brown eyes and wears glasses. Nick and Will are identical twins, but Will is considered the less attractive of the two for putting little care into his appearance and lacking self-confidence. Will admits that he has neglected to take care of himself, having gained ten pounds in the past year and generally letting his appearance go due to his Hush Corps work enabling his shut-in tendencies. Personality Will is introverted and thus shies away from social situations, often letting Nick do the talking. This is exacerbated around attractive women, typically stuttering around them and struggling to make eye contact. He particularly stresses over dating, sometimes taking months to work up the courage to ask even an obviously interested girl out. Will's Hush Corps work has let him retreat from society even more, with his weight gain prompting him to switch his preferred drink from Thundercest to Diet Thundercrest and consider getting a treadmill desk as well. Will is a computer genius and becomes more comfortable while engrossed in his work. He is a skilled programmer and applies this skill when hacking. His mechanical expertise has given him a particular passion for building computers, having created a "Bit Bucket" series of rigs that have homemade bucket-shaped cases, and his shyness evaporates when speaking to someone that expresses similar interests. Abilities As a member of the Hush Corps, Will takes advantage of his mastery over computers and programming. He has a deep understanding of a computer's inner workings, and can hack his way through even national-level security in order to protect the Spirit Guard's secrets. He and Nick work together when evidence and documentation have to be forged. Biography Background William and Nicholas Siekert were born identical twins, having an older sister as well. The twins have been inseparable since birth, sharing a room even to the present day at Schuyler Adamson University. Soon after Kunapipi hires Noriko Yukimura to protect the identity of the new Spirit Guard Valor, Will and Nick are hired as well, forming the Hush Corps. Whenever there's a monster attack, Nick drives the HushMobile to the scene and helps coordinate Noriko's evidence disposal and Will's hacking. Part 1 After the Spirit Guard see Robert Dreese glow when he is attacked by Polygal, they contact Kunapipi and the Hush Corps for more information. It's determined that he is to be the final Spirit Guard, so a background check is run on him, with Noriko concluding he can be trusted with the team's secrets. When Cory Frost and Eli Drake are caught spying on Robert's meeting with the Spirit Guard, Noriko confiscates Cory's computer and later brings it to Will. Will deletes all traces the video it had recorded, and the computer is returned the next afternoon. When the Spirit Guard battle Day LaMode at Rale Valley Mall, the Hush Corps quickly arrive at the scene. Noriko directs the fleeing Cory and Eli to the HushMobile where Will and Nick are waiting, though Will is engrossed in his work of hacking security footage. The Hush Corps along with Cory and Eli work to remove traces of everyone having been at the mall. Part 2 Robert's transformation into Spirit Guard Serenity has left him with a completely different body, necessitating the need of a cover in the form of a new identity. Will and Nick spend the weekend altering Rob's legal documentation and creating new ones for the renamed Robynne Darling, with Will having to hack into state and national databases for the job. It is also decided that the Hush Corps will rig a contest so her Uncle Taylor can win ticket and travel to the Homecoming football game, as the Standridge Stones' perception filter will hopefully make it easier for Robynne to explain her transformation to him. Part 3 Before Robynne and Vivian enact their plan of joining the SAU Cheerleading Team to spy on the dangerous Cammy DeCroix, the Hush Corps wipe traces of their friendship with Angela from social media so Cammy doesn't suspect them of knowing her nemesis. Robynne is also given an alternative email address for cheer matters that the Hush Corps can monitor. Noriko calls Nick and Will over so the latter can inspect the computer components Robynne had extorted from Cammy for potential bugs, though he finds none. To Will's frustration, Nick is unaware that the task was just an excuse for Noriko to spend time with him, as she's had a secret crush on him for a while. Will is nervous around Robynne, but she gets him to vent to her about his issues talking to girls while Nick can do so effortlessly, realizing how much he's neglected his appearance. He offers to use his hardware dealer connections to find Robynne a case in a style she'd prefer over the one Cammy got her. The attractive Robynne showing interest in his computer building greatly boosts his confidence. When Robynne senses a Buy Bright employee draining Investiture via phones, she has Cory and Eli contact the whole team and gives them her own affected phone for Will to inspect. After the fight, Serenity leads the police on a chase long enough for the Hush Corps to hack into the store's network and dispose of evidence. During the debriefing, Robynne is told the Hush Corps are ready to contact her Uncle Taylor for his arrival to Kessia City in a week's time. Relationships Nick Siekert Will and his twin brother Nick have been inseparable since birth, sharing a room even into college. Will envies Nick's ability to so easily get attention from women, though he hated it when Nick would set up double dates out of pity and made him stop after high school. Robynne explaining the downsides of her introversion to Nick has him gain a better understanding of Will's girl troubles. When doing Hush Corps work, the twins combine their strengths to perform efficient and thorough feats of obfuscation and forgery. Kunapipi Kunapipi hired Will onto the Hush Corps to protect the Spirit Guard's identities. As such, Will reports to her and follows her orders. Noriko Yukimura Will joined the Hush Corps shortly after Noriko. Whenever called to the scene of a monster attack, Will has Nick stay in touch with Noriko so his hacking can be coordinated with the ninja's evidence disposal. Will likes that Noriko, unlike many women, enjoys his company, but he isn't fond of her dragging him into menial Hush Corps work as an excuse to get closer to Nick. Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Will is only familiar with Robynne's original identity from working on her documentation, so he's had to be reminded she wasn't born a girl. He is initially uneasy around her, even after she reminds him of who she is and that the two are introverts with similar social shortcomings. He becomes more comfortable when she expresses interest in his computer building, with Robynne wondering if her being an attractive woman helped boost his confidence more than usual. Spirit Guard As his duty as a member of the Hush Corps, Will puts his skills to use to protect the Spirit Guard's secrets. Whenever a member of the team contacts the Hush Corps about a monster sighting, Nick drives the HushMobile to the scene at a moment's notice, with Will working from a desk in the van to hack into security cameras and other databases. For non-monster coverups, Will typically works from his room and is generally contacted via phone. Category:Spirit Guard's allies